


atmospherical paradox

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari yang menemukan bumi di angkasa, untuk yang mencari langit di bumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atmospherical paradox

**atmospherical paradox**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance/Family. **Rating** : K+.

* * *

Panggilan itu berakhir 14 menit yang lalu.

Natalya sedikit bisa menenangkan diri.

"Belum tentu dia tak mau bicara padamu karena marah," Mei tertawa kecil lalu menurunkan tangan kanan Natalya, yang sudah akan melepas cincin di jari manis kirinya. "Sekarang, mari ke ruangan Juan. Dia sudah mendapatkan data imaji baru dari aurora Jupiter."

Natalya bergeming.

"Ayolaaah, Natalya. Spektrum gelombang X. Aurora Jupiter. Alfred akan senang sekali ketika dia pulang nanti, dia melihat namamu berada dalam kontributor teori atmosfer Jupiter. Ya, ya?"

Natalya berdecak kasar, serak.

Mei membawanya ke ruangan lain. Mereka bertemu Matthew di koridor, dan Matthew hanya tersenyum simpul saat Mei mengatakan masalah Natalya.

"Dia tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Kalian sama."

Derap sepatu kets Natalya menjadi berisik di lantai. Ia memasuki ruangan Juan lebih dulu. Mei berpandangan dengan Matthew dan Mei berusaha keras menahan senyum—tetapi ia gagal.

* * *

"Jadi, Alfred-san," Kiku berpegangan pada sebuah instrumen lalu melayang ke koridor berujung setengah lingkaran. Ia berusaha tegak berdiri, meski menghalangi jalan Alfred menuju ujung koridor yang berupa jendela cembung. "Sepertinya sudah hampir malam waktu Bumi."

Alfred tersenyum kecil. Dengan isyarat mata ia minta Kiku menyingkir. "Tunggu beberapa jam lagi. Sepertinya dia akan benar-benar lembur malam ini." Alfred melayang menuju tepian jendela, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Kiku dan melambai-lambaikan karton bertulisan tebal yang baru saja ia ambil dari ruang kerjanya.

_Dariku yang mencari tahu tentang Bumi dari Langit — untukmu yang selalu ingin menemukan tentang Angkasa dari Bumi;_

_aku akan pulang pada ekuinoks musim gugur dan mari pergi ke Hawaii keesokan harinya! Selamat ulang tahun,_ milady _!_

Kiku tersenyum, meski benar-benar tipis. "Natalya-san pasti tidak sabar menunggunya. Ini akan jadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaiknya."

Alfred menatap langit dari atas, untuk sesaat senyumnya pudar. Ia rindu musim panas di bawah sana. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Dia pasti benar-benar marah barusan."

Senyuman Kiku menjadi semakin terlihat. "Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang marah. Anak kalian juga."

Alfred mengerjap cepat, segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Bumi. "Apa?"

"Mei bukan penjaga rahasia yang baik, terlebih dariku."

Alfred terbelalak.

"Kau ingin memberinya kejutan, dia juga."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oke jadi di jupiter memang punya aurora kayak di bumi tapi di gelombang yang ga bisa terlihat mata, ya _(:"3 dan kayanya saya spamming terus dari maren yah maap h3h3


End file.
